


Daddy's Dearest

by japanstylezouis (chloroform)



Series: Daddy and Babyboy's Instagram [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Father's Day, Instagram, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloroform/pseuds/japanstylezouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is curly haired 17-year-old Liam Payne, and Zayn is 21-year-old Zayn Malik with a daddy kink.</p><p>(or: Basically, that Instagram selfie Zayn took on Father's Day in the chair has me like really fucked up, and this fic came to life. Then Miranda gave me the great idea for curly haired Liam, and I rolled with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maridmalik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridmalik/gifts).



> this is dedicated to mari because we had a talk about daddy kink, and well, yeah. <3 i made this for her. it's also dedicated to [**miranda**](https://twitter.com/anklebitersziam) because she really, really wanted this. i had this all planned out for you, so i hope you like it. x

_"So, are you going to be a good little boy today, Liam?"_

Zayn's sat in a chair, watching Liam intensely. All Liam can do is stare nervously back at Zayn. It's not like they haven't done this--it's just been awhile is all.

He swallows as he responds, "Yes, daddy."

Zayn smirks at him, "Good boy."

Liam gets on the floor and crawls slowly to where Zayn's sat. When he looks up at Zayn, his eyes have dilated, and he looks _hungry_. Liam swallows hard as he crawls all the way over to Zayn. When he reaches him, he sits on the heels of his feet in between Zayn’s legs.

“Baby, you look so good being all submissive for daddy,” Zayn strokes his fingers through Liam’s curls, “know what’d be even better? If you sucked daddy’s cock right here. Can you do that? Can you be a big boy for daddy?”

Liam looks up at Zayn again. He looks so young and innocent as he nods, his voice cracking as he responds, “Yes, daddy.”

Zayn smiles at him again and begins to unbutton his trousers, pulling them down, his pants coming along with them. Liam’s still sat on the floor patiently waiting for further instruction from Zayn.

When Zayn finishes with his trousers and pants, he tells Liam to go on. That being his cue, Liam hesitates a bit but then kisses the insides of Zayn’s inner thighs. It feels really good, and Zayn can't help but to play in Liam's hair, pulling on the curls, twisting them around his fingers. Liam must like it a lot because he moans a bit as he trails his lips up higher to his waist, leaving gentle nibbles and kisses all over.

"Daddy's ready, baby," Zayn begins, having to clear his throat, "no more teasing. I want to feel your pretty lips wrapped around me."

Liam looks up at Zayn as he begins to take the tip of his cock into his mouth. He's done this plenty of times with Zayn to know that he loves it when Liam sucks on the tip first. Liam moves his tongue all over while sucking on the head of his cock, licking at the slit. Zayn is nothing but aroused, and he loves Liam so much.

Liam's still staring at Zayn as his mouth sinks down on Zayn's cock. He sucks and slurps, using his hand as much as he can when he's having trouble getting more into his mouth. He loves the way his daddy's cock in his mouth. It's a hot and heavy weight. He moves his hands off placing them on Zayn's chest as he takes him fully into his mouth with his eyes brimming with tears as he tries to calm down so that he doesn't gag.

It doesn't work out so well, so he gags a little bit which actually turns Zayn on more than he knew. Zayn takes out his phone and opens up instagram. 

"Should I take a picture of you sucking me, baby? Hmm? Should I show everyone who you belong to?"

Liam doesn't know how to answer that, so he just continues to suck and moan around Zayn's cock. The thought is kind of hot, Zayn  _owning_ him and making that claim to everyone, but he knows they can't do that. Zayn ends up just taking a selfie of himself shirtless while Liam still works him over with his mouth, occasionally lifting up to fuck into Liam's throat.

"How should I caption this? Should I say  _having the best father's day rn with my baby boy @fakeliampayne._ You tell me, Li."

Liam tries to talk, but it just ends up sounding gargled and vibrates all over Zayn's cock causing him to groan and moan about how good his babyboy is at sucking cock.

"Hold on, Li, I'm just gonna fuck your throat for a bit. Ready, baby?"

Liam nods with Zayn's cock still in his throat. Zayn holds Liam's head steady as lifts his hips up and proceeds to fuck Liam's mouth deep and fast. It makes Liam choke a lot, and his eyes fill up with tears, but he tries his best by breathing through his nose and relaxing the best he can. He flattens his tongue as much as he can, and it actually helps with the glide of Zayn's cock. He's really hard himself, so he puts his hands in his pants and jerks himself off to the same pace as Zayn fucking his throat. Zayn looks down at Liam and grinds hard in his throat as he watches his hand work himself over. It's too much for him to handle since he's been hard for such a long time that after twisting his hand on the up motion, he spills all over the inside of his pants and trousers. His moans vibrate on Zayn's cock, making him thrust even deeper, spilling down Liam's throat.

"Drink up, baby. Show daddy just how much you like it," Zayn says as he smirks at Liam.

Liam obliges and swallows every last drop. He's completely exhausted by the time he's done swallowing all of it, so Zayn has to carry him into the bedroom to cuddle on the bed.

"I love you. You're the best ever," Liam whispers as he begins to falls asleep in Zayn's arms, "oh, and happy father's day, daddy."

Zayn kisses the top of his head, cuddling closer to him and ends up writing _Lazy Sunday_ for his Instagram caption while Liam sleeps with his head resting on Zayn's chest, feeling nothing but safe and secure in his daddy's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's underage, but it's not. Like I live in America, and I'm pretty sure 21-17 is an okay range for dating and sex, y'know?
> 
> 2\. Wow, okay, so like, I don't even know how to describe this. I don't even write smut, like ever, and well, idek how this happened. Literally wow, ahahaha. My mind is a very... peculiar place.
> 
> Anyway! Kudos? Comments?
> 
>  _xx erin_  
>  tmblr - [here](http://nyazuol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
